xaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
David Jones
History The Days Before The Institute David Jones was born in Whittier, California just outside of Los Angeles. His father was an avid fisherman for sport, and that is where his name came from. David "Davy" Jones, named after the Demon of the Seas' in most Pirate tales. Little did his parent's know of the irony that the name they chose was to bring in the coming years. David was the first in his family to be born with the X-gene. The gene that turns homo sapiens into homo superiors, more commonly known as mutants. David didn't realize his powers until he was six years old. In the first grade, one of the older, bigger students was picking on David for actually doing his homework. After heckling David to no end, the bully stole the homework and hid it inside of his locker. Trying to find a way to break open the locker so he could get his homework, David slicked the locker up with water hoping that since it was wet it would slide open easier. Little did he know that his anger and frustration triggered his powers, which superheated the water and melted the locker's door off. Scared of people thinking him a freak, David simply ran home and explained to his parents what had happened. Around this time was when the government was really cracking down on mutants either through extermination or registry. The parents were afraid of what would happen to their first born son. They hid David's powers for 6 years, barely allowing him to use them, but just as they thought all hope was lost for their family's safety and future, the door bell rang. At the door was the Professors of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. They had tracked David's power usage through the Cerebro device and were here to bring David to a safe house for mutants, where he will be protected and trained to prove that mutants aren't a threat but rather a gift. At the Institute Since coming to the Institute, David has found himself being tossed into many adventures - from simulations against strong enemies and dangerous life-threatening puzzles to going up and engaging with a powerful mutant that goes by the name Endgame himself. ARC 2: Assault on the X-Gene Research Lab While the X-Men were off on yet another important mission, the Headmaster and Professors of Xavier's Institute sent the students off on a mission they claimed to be of "equal importance" and could help lead to the capture of Endgame and the stop of the government slaughter of mutants. Dedicated to helping not only his friends and peers, but all of mutant kind, David who was now nicknamed Neptune was assigned to Team "C", better known as the perimeter and aerial assistance group. Team C, along with the other 3 teams, broke into the laboratory, downloaded the required files, and then blew up the laboratory. David wasn't sure whether blowing up the laboratory was the right idea or not at the time, but once they went back to the institute he realized that the government used the laboratory as bait to lure them away from the institute and siege and attack on their home front while they were away. Government agents attacked assisted by drones and even two MK I sentinels. David was the one to deal the destructive blows the sentinels, by super-heating the entire swimming pool and manipulating the steam to go inside of the sentinel's and destroy their wiring and circuitry making them useless. It was mere days later when David met a student named Jakob who he quickly made friends with. In a few moments, it was revealed that he was the demon mutant named "Endgame", but David refused to believe it. One of David's Hyperion team member's named Ricky, code named "Deadmerc", was very persistent in killing Endgame. David stepped in front of Endgame but that didn't stop Deadmerc who shot a bullet at David and Endgame. Endgame saved David by using his telekinesis to stop the bullet mere inches before it impacted his forehead. David was devastated that someone he thought of as a friend would let him die just to kill Endgame. At that moment, David cut his friends off except for Rose, who was the only one who believed that Endgame or Jakob did save him, and his new friend Warlock, a soul summoner. David decided not to leave Team Hyperion, the team made up of Deadmerc and Arachnid, simply to prove to them that he Endgame isn't totally evil! Powers and Abilities Omega-Level Mutant Rating Through Cerebro the Staff at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters realized that David's potential in power rivals only that of his willingness to learn. They labeled him as a possible Omega-level mutant. The staff hasn't been able to as of yet decide whether or not he will meet the requirements to be labeled an Omega-Level or not, because he has only shown minimal control over his limited abilities so far. However, he has shown astonishing feats, such as destroying two sentinels, when his emotions rise or danger is present. Hydrokinesis: The ability of controlling water and it's respective states of matter. David has not yet been able to control water in all of its states, only liquid and steam. * Water Manipulation: This is David's strongest ability, he can manipulate and move water with only his mind. He often demonstrates it by manipulating water into other objects, or using it as a shield. ** Through the use of water manipulation, David has discovered that he can use the water to move his own body. Through this art, he has learned to use water to jet himself across the sky in a flight-like ability or to launch himself forward and backwards to attack and dodge with more force or speed. * Water Superheating: The first time David ever unlocked his powers, it was through this ability. His anger and frustration lead him to superheat water to extreme temperatures. The superheated water releases a very small amount of steam until it is disrupted by making contact with something. Upon making contact with something, it releases a large explosion of steam which can cause third-degree burns or worse if applied for a long enough time. It has been shown to be able to heat to such extreme temperatures to eventually melt through metal substances. * Steam Manipulation: Just like his ability to control water, he can control steam. He often pairs this with his superheated steam and water so that he can burn enemies and obstacles. Physical Abilities David's physical abilities are far from up-to-par with some of his more "beat 'em up" style mutant friends like Rose or Thomas. His strength level is equal to that of a regular boy his age, but he is a little bit lankier than most people he knew before going to the academy that were his age. Associates Since coming to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Neptune has had both the pleasure and the curse of meeting some of his fellow classmates, professors, and their most wanted. * thumb|200x200px|Rose Talisa, David's best friend and "big sister"[[Rosemarie Talisa|'Rose Talisa']]: Easily David's best friend. Although they don't talk as much as they do to others, David sees Rose as sort of a big sister figure, often going to her with his problems * Warlock: A new student, much like David. He was the only one to go and help David who was being attacked for defending Endgame during his second assault. * Apollo: Neptune's first friend, and although Apollo thinks badly of Endgame and his "Jakob" persona, David can't bring himself to hate him. * Wesley Kusak: Member of Team Hyperion. David has a dislike for him for provoking Endgame into attacking by his inquisition. * Deadmerc: Member of Team Hyperion. This is the one person who David truly hates. He shot a bullet at Neptune. David believes that he has little care for human life, because of Deadmerc's immortality, and because of that will risk anything to see Endgame or anyone else he opposes dead. * Thomas Fein: Leader of Team Hyperion. David somewhat respects him, but he isn't fully sure if he should right now. After seeing Thomas go "Carnage" mode and attack multiple people, including Rose, he has a small sense of resentment for being on his team and serving under him. * Kai: Member of Team Hyperion. David likes to think of the two as friends, but Kai, like the rest of the school aside from David, has a deep hated from Endgame. David believes that Kai secretly dislikes David for his promise to defend Endgame until he finds out the truth for himself. * Chloe Taylor: One of David's first friends, their last conversation ended with her being angry at David, but still tried to save him from being attacked mere hours later. He's confused as to whether or not they are friends right now. He would like to be, though. * ENDGAME: An evil mutant, but David thinks differently. He believes that Endgame is pure at heart, only being controlled and ordered to do evil deeds. Endgame saved him from being killed, so David feels like he owes him. Trivia * David "Neptune" Jones is roleplayed by Cory on the account specters * Since his conception, David Jones has been on the path of becoming a villain. Category:Characters Category:Alive